


Before Heat

by kitausu



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “I—I really don’t remember it being that bad…” Hunk fidgeted in his chair, twisting his fingers into his shirt self-consciously.“You guys completely destroyed the training room. You kept yelling, I can throw it farther and just kept picking up equipment and chucking it across the room.”Shiro and Hunk both looked like they wanted to sink into their chairs and never come back. Lance almost found it in himself to feel bad. Almost.or, Keith and Lance's heats sync up and Hunk and Shiro can't help but try to show off.Can be read as part of After Heat, or as a standalone





	Before Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I was a very sleepy bean when I wrote this, I hope it makes as much sense to a well rested person as I think it does.

When Lance woke up that morning, he was alone in their bed. This wasn’t a particularly unusual occurrence. Shiro was typically at the gym at the ass crack of dawn, or what passed for dawn in space, long before Lance even considered checking the clock and rolling over for another 2 hours of sleep.

What _was_ unusual was that Lance found tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the empty space that Shiro normally filled in their bed. He could feel a sudden and nearly overwhelming feeling of rejection and loneliness and maybe Shiro didn’t want him anymore maybe… _oh._

Lance burst out laughing in relief, the crushing sense of loneliness suddenly incredibly easy to bear under the realization that his heat was starting and the feelings were hormone induced. On any given normal day, Lance was just glad Shiro hadn’t woken him up to join him in the gym.

He slipped his fingers into the backs of his briefs, prodding experimentally at his hole only to find it still relatively tight and dry against his skin. So, he wasn’t deep enough into it where he would need to stay in the room and wait for Shiro, even if his hormones were all over the place already.

The leggings and long shirts he usually wore right before heats were folded neatly at the back of his drawer, comfortable and familiar for the moments when his skin would start to ache and his body overheat with a bone deep need for Shiro.

Lance isn’t there yet, and probably won’t be for several hours. But the clothes are still comfy and he likes how the shirt dips and exposes his claiming bite a little. He can smell heat on himself, a little sweet and airy like the scent of cotton candy at a pier so he knows Shiro will be able to when he finds him.

When the door to their room slides open, Lance is surprised to smell Keith in the corridor as well, his own scent woodsy and sweet like smores and campfires. They’ve never sunk up like this before but it was only a matter of time in Lance’s opinion. It wasn’t particularly unusual or unheard of for omegas who lived in close quarters to experience heats together and they were definitely in close quarters in space.

Lance followed Keith’s scent down to the common room where it was drowned out by an overwhelming burst of alpha that would have made Lance weak even outside of his heat cycle. Keith, on the other hand, still managed to look deeply unimpressed from his vantage point on the couch despite the spiking arousal in his own scent.

Shiro and Hunk were standing in the middle of the common room, arguing about…

“Are they seriously arguing over who can build a better nest?”

Lance was flabbergasted as Hunk and Shiro compared blankets they had procured for their mates, their arms held out at their sides and chests puffed up to try to make themselves bigger.

“Earlier, they were arguing about who can bench press more.”

Keith looked fondly exasperated as he watched Hunk smack Shiro’s blanket aside, thrusting a cable knit sweater in his face.

The look in Shiro’s eyes turned murderous, his hands reaching out to rip the sweater in two. Lance actually kind of wanted to see that, Shiro’s muscles bulging as he pulled the thick fabric apart.

Instead, Keith stood up abruptly and snatched the sweater from Hunk’s hands, pulled it over his head, and moved back to Lance’s side with finality that had the two men looking after him in shock.

Shiro’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Lance, sending his heart into overdrive and a little pulse of heat down his spine. Maybe his heat was a little closer then he first thought.

“Come!”

_What?_

Shiro turned abruptly back to Hunk, his eyes manic as he declared triumphantly, _I can make Lance come way more than you can make Keith._

Never mind, Lance hated Shiro. He never wanted to spend another heat with Shiro again. His alpha was dumb and terrible and at least his best friend was—

“I doubt it! Keith comes so much you could mmmphf—“

Keith had darted forward and slammed his hand against Hunk’s mouth, effectively silencing him in the middle of what would likely have been a very enlightening revelation about Hunk and Keith’s sex life. Not that Lance _ever_ needed _any_ enlightening about what Hunk and Keith got up to in bed… _ever._

“Say another word and I will spend my heat alone with a dildo and you can find somewhere else to stay for the week.”

Keith’s eyes were fierce as he gauged everyone’s reactions. For just a moment, the haughty alpha driven posturing left Hunk’s eyes, leaving behind his normally sweet gaze as he earnestly nodded to comply with Keith’s demands.

But, then, Lance’s lovely yet deranged alpha declared that they absolutely had to wrestle and Hunk immediately pealed Keith away from his body as they ran for the mats, all sanity forgotten.

 

“I—I really don’t remember it being _that_ bad…” Hunk fidgeted in his chair, twisting his fingers into his shirt self-consciously.

“You guys completely destroyed the training room. You kept yelling, I can throw it farther and just kept picking up equipment and chucking it across the room.”

Shiro and Hunk both looked like they wanted to sink into their chairs and never come back. Lance almost found it in himself to feel bad. Almost.

“You were on your way to go get the lions to see if you were capable of wrestling in them when our heats actually hit.”

Shiro, the perv, smirked at the memory of Lance’s scent, of turning an about-face and grabbing Lance up into his arms and barely making it back to their room before taking him.

Unlike Shiro, Hunk did look genuinely apologetic and Keith looked about ready to cave. Lance would have caved ages ago if Keith hadn’t been there to keep him going.

But, then, Hunk was looking at Keith from beneath his lashes, murmuring how sorry he was and how he didn’t deserve Keith and Lance was pretty sure Keith was halfway out of his chair before he even knew what he was doing.

Keith swore up and down it was due to lingering effects from his heat but Lance was pretty sure Keith was just happy and the deep purpling mark high on his neck made Lance fairly confident that he was right.

 

Shiro was certain that because Hunk had finally claimed Keith, the posturing wouldn’t be an issue. They still ended up wrestling the day before Keith’s and Lance’s scents really thickened, but the training room, fortunately stayed intact from then on. Hunk did still manage to caveman carry Keith to their room every cycle. Lance demanded a bridal carry or no dice, which Shiro happily obliged. Only once more did Lance catch them comparing nest building skills, but it was well out of his heat and he just let it go.


End file.
